The Great Tiki Hunt
Plot When the guppies encounter a tiki person they must find a way to stop him before they become tiki statues. Transcript (The episode starts off at camp the storm clears away.Sticks,Leaves and more are scattered on the ground.) Molly: "Finally storm's passed over." Gil: "Sunny days are here again." Goby: "But this place is a mess." Nonny: "Looks like we need to work together to clean up the area." Oona: "You're right." Deema: "Look a Tiki idol." (It suddenly turn real.After that it became evil.) Tiki: "Let the hunt begin." (He plays the drum and turns the groupers into idol.) All: (Screaming). (They swam away they peeked out of trees and then they peeked out at bushes.) Gil: "Follow me." Goby: "What he said." Molly: "He said to follow him." Tiki: "Tiki hears you.On guard." (He threw the pole at them but the pole hits a tree.) Deema: "That's niki Tiki places for keepsies run." (They tried to run but they hit Tiki.) Gil: "Drums of doom and guppies of doom we must really work out." Tiki: "Tiki thought you fellas have more warrior spirit." Molly: "You want spirit how's this." (She threw the thing at Tiki.The guppies make a run for it.) Tiki: "That's more like it now Tiki rages with a steaming volcano." (He plays the drums and the green fire appears right before the guppies eyes.) Tiki: "Dance the fire dance with really hot feet." (He shoots out fire and the ground is hot.) All: "Hot." Gil: "Luckily I bring cold water." (He pours it on the steaming floor.They swam away.) Molly: "I wonder what Tiki is gonna hit us with next." (The ground glows followed by the ground shaking.) Gil: "Uh oh." (Lava comes out of the ground and the flung the guppies away they landed in the water.After dealing with crocodiles Tiki sniffs the footprints the guppies made.) Tiki: "Tiki has your sense now." (Tiki runs but he recognizes the guppies.) Gil: "How are the warriors we are." (He bites a stick and Tiki fell down a hole the guppies made.) Tiki: "Ow." All: (Cheering). (They began swimming but the pole change all that.) Tiki: "A warty barfaithful one." Molly: "Run." Tiki: "Tiki decided to get you now on guard." (He threw two ropes at the guppies.) Goby: "Heads up guys." (The rope caught Oona,Nonny,Molly and Deema.) Nonny: "You didn't say anything about fins." Gil: "Guys." (He and Goby trips and landed in a mud puddle.) Tiki: "Goodbye muffy ones you gone through your warrior spirit." All: "Gil Goby." (Gil and Goby got out of the mud gets mad and makes muddy tiki mask.) Goby: "The Great Goby and Gil hunt is on." (Noticing the stick the crocodiles appear.) Gil: "And maybe we can squeeze in a game of fetch too." Goby: "Great plan." (Screen cuts to the guppies they got tied by poles and they're mouths got wrapped up.) Tiki: "The fire is dimmed and the hunt is over time to make you idols." Goby: "Let our friends go." (Cuts to the hat on a toothbrush.) Tiki: "Time to intercept you on guard." (He threw the pole at the hat.) Tiki: "Tiki has been tricked." Goby: "Go fetch alligators." (He threw the stick at Tiki and he ran away the crocodiles scamper after him as fast as they could.) Gil: “Tally ho no wait I'm not ready okay now I am one two three no i'll just count to five one two five.Tally Ho.” (Gil swings to his friends.) Gil: “Hurry Goby.Help me untangle the ropes.” (Goby helped Gil untangle Molly,Deema,Nonny and Oona.) Deema: “Hey Guys.Remember how I sing my song for the Concert.“ Molly: “Hey Tiki.Come and Get Me.” Tiki: “My spear.Hand It Over.” Molly: “Okay.Fetch.” (Molly threw it down and Tiki fell down.Deema catches her guitar.) Deema: “Okay Tiki Baby.Let’s see how you like a little Shake Rattle and Roll.” (Song: Invincible.) Oona: “One,Two,Three,Four.” Deema: (Sings)Let’s open every door.We’re gonna explore and do the things we always wanted to do.I believe in you.You believe in me.We stick together like a family. All: (Sings)And we don’t stop till we get to the top.We’re on our way.When we’re a team we can do anything.We’re invincible.Let’s make a Plan.Together we can.We’re invincible.We’re turning dreams to reality.We’re never letting go.We’re never saying no.We’re invincible.Invincible.Invincible. Deema: (Sings)You gotta give and take.Teamwork’s a piece of cake.So why don’t you join us and come along.There’s a part for you.There’s a part for me.Let’s play the grooves and the real sweet beats. All: (Sings)And we don’t stop till we get to the top.We’re on our way.When we’re a team we can do anything.We’re invincible.Let’s make a Plan.Together we can.We’re invincible.We’re turning dreams to reality.We’re never letting go.We’re never saying no.We’re invincible. Deema: (Sings)So don’t you worry.About what the trouble you had.Cuz we’re the Bubble Guppies That What I Said.Uh huh(Speaks)“Take That.” (Song ends.The Tiki turned back into a statue.Mr and Mrs Grouper turned back to normal.)Category:Episodes